


The Sword and the Shield

by Dolimir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters come from all walks of life, all socio-economic classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword and the Shield

  
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=sword.jpg)   


 

Hunters come from all walks of life, all socio-economic classes. A few are college educated, but most aren't. A good portion of them are Catholic, although there isn't a charter stating they have to be. Being Catholic just means they aren't complete strangers to Latin. Statistically speaking more Southerners go into hunting than Northerners, and more Easterners than Westerners. A good majority of them come from blue-collar backgrounds, having, at one time, been useful members of society. A good number of them like to drink hard and party harder. After all, who knows when they're going to be taken out of the game? Almost all of them started off as loners, driven by grief and rage. But if they are lucky enough to survive their first couple of hunts, they get smart and pair up with someone of like mind. Lone wolves are considered focused and driven or fanatical and dangerous.

In a community so small, information means survival and secrets are practically non-existent. A reputation for being stingy could get a hunter ostracized, which often meant death.

Hunters are wary creatures. For men and women who face the unknown on such a regular basis, they like their routines, often having their own rituals for how they live their lives and conduct their business. For this reason, few of them are married. And if they are, it is often because they were married at the time they came into the lifestyle. Almost none of those who come in married, stay that way though. The Andersons are an exception. The life of a hunter is a hard one and most people can't stand by and watch their loved ones throw themselves into danger week after week. A lot of hunters get into the show because of the death of a loved one, and after losing someone precious to them aren't anxious to put themselves back into the emotional fray.

John Winchester was an enigma in a community known for being mysterious. Oh, he got into the game the same way most of the hunters did, but he could never quite seem to conform to the unspoken rules. He was respected and, perhaps, even feared a little. He was considered a legend amongst men and women who weren’t easily impressed.

His sons, however, were quickly surpassing the reputation their old man had established. As a team, they were unstoppable. Their devotion to each other was something that was spoken of in hushed voices in smoky bars and blazing campfires. If rumors were to be believed, then Sam Winchester had managed to stand against death not once, but twice, in order to bring his brother back from the brink of the afterlife.

There were whispers that the younger son had abilities that put him dangerously close to what the community as a whole hunted. But to a man, every hunter knew that in order to get a look closer at Sam Winchester meant getting past Dean Winchester and even hunters had limits as to what they were willing to put themselves up against. Give them werewolves or golems any day.

Someone, God knows who, nicknamed them The Sword and the Shield.

The sword in its movements is as beautiful as it is deadly. Sleek in body, honed sharp. It has the potential to be devastating in battle. But while powerful in its own right, it is vulnerable by its very nature. And thus the shield, which is nothing more than layer upon layer of steel, forged in the hottest of flames. The shield deflects attacks, shifting an attacker’s focus to itself, giving the sword an opportunity to strike. Even battered and crushed, it serves it purpose to protect.

A storm was coming.

Every hunter felt it in their bones and was doing their part to gear up for the coming battle.

The question on everyone’s mind though was which side would the Sword and the Shield be on when the final reckoning was at hand. For God help them all if the siren call of darkness was too much for the boys to resist.


End file.
